Promise of Love
by kitfoxgirl
Summary: The night Naruko's lover left he promise to come back for her, now years have past and Naruko is still waiting for her lover and has now become a ninja and is getting her first c-rank mission and when she is about to leave she gets a letter from a raven
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The night Naruko's lover left he promise to come back for her, now years have past and Naruko is still waiting for her lover and has now become a ninja and is getting her first c-rank mission and when she is about to leave she gets a letter from a raven **

**Promise of Love**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

"Itachi please tell me your joking you didn't really tell your brother you killed your clan and you're not really leaving me here" asked Naruko

Itachi just turned his head "I wish I was my little one" he said

Naruko started to cry; Itachi gathered her up in his arms and hugged

"I don't want to be alone again! I hate being alone!" she exclaimed

"You won't be alone you have the Hokage, and the Ramen stand people" said Itachi

"But I don't love them like I love you" said Naruko

Itachi was surprised at that and thought 'this little girl loves me I knew she had a crush on me but to love, love me' but as he thought this it made him happy cause he also love the little girl in his arms so he did what his heart told him to do he pulled back from the hug and looked into the girls teary eyes and then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips and then pulled back and looked at her lovingly.

"I'll come back for you I promise" said Itachi

"You better" said Naruko as she hugged him tight

They stayed like that for a while until Itachi said it was time for him to go.


	2. Mission and the Letter

**Promise of love**

**Chapter 2: Mission and the Letter**

(Six years later {Naruko's Pov} with team 7)

So my team and I are on our way to get a new mission after retrieving Tora 'again' oh man how I wish I could kill that cat but sadly I can't.

"Well team 7 you have these options dog walking painting a fence or—"

I cut the Hokage off "NO! Give us a better mission!" I yelled

So Iruka went on and lectured Naruko only to find she wasn't listening

"Naruko listen when I talking to you!" yelled Iruka

"Iruka that is enough. Well Kakashi do you think your team can handle a C-rank mission?" asked Sarutobi

Kakashi nodded

"Send him in" said Sarutobi

The group turned towards the door and saw it slid open to let a middle age, border-lining old, man into the room. Gray hair with a matching gray facial hair and beady eyes made the man look older than he actually was. He had what looked to be a rope tied around his forehead and small-wired rim glass had slid down his nose. His clothes were different from what they had around Konoha, but the half-drunk sake bottle was one from the stores somewhere in Konoha.

"What? They're all kids!" exclaimed the old man, taking a long swig of the liquor he was drinking before resting up against the doorway. "Are these snot nose brats really the ones who are supposed to escort me back home?" The three genin shot him death glares, but the drunken man waved off the fierce looks as if they were nothing.

"I'm the expert bridge builder Tazuna," the old man introduced himself. "Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with your while I complete the bridge."

Kakashi nodded to Tazuna before turning to his team. "Go home; pack a bare minimum of essentials, your tools and weapons, along with your basic survival equipment. You all have half-an-hour. We'll meet at the Western Gate of Konoha at twelve o' clock sharp."

The three of them nodded the raven haired boy and pink haired girl taking off first with Kakashi and Tazuna lingering at their tails. Naruko was tagging behind; about to exit out before a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Good luck, Naruko." Said Sarutobi

I nodded and left. As I got to my apartment I kept hearing what sounded like a crow from inside the apartment so I went in to find a black crow with a scroll on its back I went over to the crow slowly not to disturb it as I got to the crow I took the scroll off it's back and notice the seal on it was a seal only the Hokage, me and one other person knew how to do and undo. So I undid the seal and read the scroll

'Dear little one,

I hope you are doing well. I truly miss you and I hope you are still waiting but I need you to watch over my little brother cause the same man that killed my clan Orochimaru has a plan to destroy the leaf village he is also the leader of the hidden sound village he also plans to gain the help from Suna and is going to attack during the up coming Chuunin exams and he is coming after my little brother to give him something called a cursed seal which could kill him so please look after him. Love always, Your Weasel'

At first I smiled but as I read on I got worried about what will happen but I knew I had a job to do right now and I needed to get ready. I looked at the time and saw I only had 9 minutes to get to the gates so I got everything I needed and headed out.

On my way to the gate I started to talk to the Kyuubi.

'Hey Kyu are you awake?' I asked

'Yes I am what do you want' said Kyuubi

'I was wondering if there was a fox summoning contract.' I asked

'Of course there is just I have never deemed anyone worthy of until now' said Kyuubi

'Really! Who?' I asked

'Well I was thinking you' he said

I was beyond shocked 'Me? You deem me worthy to hold the fox summoning contract?' I said/asked

'Yes but if you don't want it you don't have to take it' said the fox knowing fully that I wanted it

'I'll take it Kyu besides I feel like I'll need it on this mission' I said

'That's another reason I'm giving it to you because I believe that old man is hiding something' said Kyuubi

'Ok when my team is setting up camp I'll go into the forest and then get the summoning contract ok' I said

'Sure now hurry or you'll be late' said Kyuubi

And I ran the rest of the way to the gates.

When I got there saw that only Sasuke was there no Sakura, no Kakashi just Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke" I said

Sasuke just nodded his head and I went to sit under a nearby tree. We didn't have to wait long until Sakura came and not long after Kakashi and Tazuna came and we left.

On the way I notice two puddles on the side of the road so I went and got two kunai out and when we were right by them I through them strait at the puddle making Sakura scream at me but I kept my eyes on the puddles and watch as they unformed to show two people with kunai in there legs and they suddenly attack me but I disappeared and went behind them and stabbed them in the back of there heads killing them instantly. Everyone was shock at what I just did.

"N…Naruko?" asked Kakashi

"K…Kakashi-sensei are you sure that's Naruko?" asked Sakura

I scratched the back of my head

"Hehehe guess I got carried away" I said

'This can't be Naruko, can it' thought Sasuke

"Sakura I'm pretty sure that's Naruko" said Kakashi

"Of course I'm Naruko who else would I be" I said

"Ok then. Well I have some questions for you Tazuna" said Kakashi

Tazuna slightly paled.

"Tazuna I know they were after you but why would they" said Kakashi glaring at him

"OK! I'll tell you someone very powerful is after me and wants me dead" said Tazuna

"And who would be after you" I asked

"His name is Gato a wealthy business man that has taken over the land of waves and doesn't want the bridge built so he wants to kill me" said Tazuna

"So team should we go on or back to the village" asked Kakashi

"I say we go on" I said

"But it's too dangerous I say we stop" said Sakura hoping Sasuke would agree with her

Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"I agree with Naruko" said Sasuke

"Ok let's go a few more miles until it starts getting late" said Kakashi

We all nodded and headed out. Soon we got to a good campsite and set up our tents as everyone was eating I asked if I could go explore. So I went deep in to the forest I started to talk to Kyuubi

"So Kyu how do we do this." I asked

"Well the hand signs are boar-dog-bird-monkey-ram-dog and a fox with the summoning scroll will come and tell him/her who you are and tell them I say hi" said Kyuubi

"Got it" and I did the hand seals and slammed my hand on the ground and a puff of smoke appeared when it cleared a medium sized fox appeared and looked at me

"Hello I am Akemi" said the fox

"Hi I'm Naruko" I said

"So are you the one that summoned me? You smell like a fox too" said Akemi

"Yes I'm the one that summoned you. And the reason that I smell like a fox is because of the Kyuubi I think" I said

"You know Kyuubi-sama" asked Akemi

"Yea he is sealed inside of me and he says hi" I said

"Well then here is the contract all you need to do is sign your name in your blood" said Akemi

I nodded and bit my thumb and signed my name.

"Ok done" I said

"Good now you are the very first fox summon. Now is there anything you need me to do for you before I go" asked Akemi

"Well I need you to track the person who sent me this scroll and give him this" I said as I pulled out a scroll with a seal on it.

"Ok should I come back to you with a reply?" asked Akemi

"Only if he has one. Oh and tell him if he's near by wave country some time this week or next to come visit ok" I said and Akemi ran off and I head back to camp.

When I got back to camp I looked around to see everyone but Kakashi was asleep.

"Where have you been?" asked Kakashi

"Just been sitting in a tree looking up at the stars" I said

Kakashi just nodded and I went to bed.

[Next day]

So we were all on a boat headed to land of wave. As soon as we got off the boat the owner of the boat left in a heart beat and we made our way to Tazuna's house when I heard something big coming towards us and so did Kakashi because we both yell "GET DOWN" and I grabbed Tazuna and threw us to the ground when something flew over us and embedded its self into a tree I look up to see a large sword and a large man standing on top of it just then Kakashi spoke.

"Zabuza Momochi demon of the mist"

"Kakashi the copy cat nin" said Zabuza

"So you're my opponent I'm guessing" asked Kakashi

Zabuza nodded.

"Then I'll need this" said Kakashi as he lifted his head band to show the Sharingan. My team was shocked, but I could only think of how shocked Sasuke was. But then mist started to come in and we lost sit of Kakashi and Zabuza and then huge KI hit us. We then heard Zabuza talk from all around.

"Kidney, lungs, heart, liver, larynx, vein, and subclavian artery seven targets" said Zabuza

I then tuned into my senses I then sniffing the air to pinpoint where Zabuza was but I smelled someone else so I made a kage bunshin to take my place while I went to find that other person. So I hid my chakra and came from behind and tackled the guy to the ground we rolled for a while struggling with each other until the guy kicked me off, I fell backwards and my back was against the ground.

He then lunged at me but I rolled out of the way in time and got back on my feet!

'Kyu? Do you think I should use that jutsu u taught me?' I asked Kyuubi

'I think you should it will help clear the mist' said Kyuubi

So I started the hand seals.

"**Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" I yelled and blew a great blast of wind and all the mist went away even ****the mist around Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei was gone. Everyone was wondering where the wind came from. I looked for the masked Nin. I soon found him; he was getting up from the ground I sped over to him and kick **him in the stomach and he went flying past Zabuza and Kakashi and my team and I went speeding past them they look at my clone and then at me.

"Naruko what are you doing? That's a hunter Nin and he's on our side" said Kakashi

"No he's not. He has Zabuza's scent all over him" I said

Kakashi looked at Zabuza and saw he was a little shocked.

"Why so shocked Zabuza surprised a fresh out of the academy genin found your helper" said Kakashi

Zabuza growled and went to attack me but Kakashi got in his way.

"Now Zabuza that's their fight. Your fight is with me" said Kakashi

"Now to show my new t**echnique**** I just learned.**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)****"**

**And a medium size fox with two tails appeared****.**

**'Hey it's my daughter Yuri' said Kyuubi **

"Hello I'm Yuri and if you're wondering why I have two tails I'm half demon" said Yuri

"Good to meet you Yuri I'm Naruko. Now I know foxes specialize in fire Jutsus. Do you know any?" I asked

Yuri nodded

"Good now lets combined it with my wind jutsu ok" I said

Yuri nodded

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)****/**** Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)"**** we yelled **

**And as soon as the wind hit the fire ****everything went wild!**

**Sorry for taking so long but I had school to deal with but now I have summer break.**

**Kitfoxgirl ^^**


	3. Please Read

should Naruko have a brother that is in Akatsuki and have him be Itachi's best friend before he left and Nagato be there cousin in promise of love?

Vote on my profile!

Oh and I got this idea from a story I read and I forgot what the name of the story and author so please if you've seen this idea in a story please let me know and please don't report me cause I've been looking for the story for the last 2-3 hours so I could say where I got the idea from and if the author of the idea id reading this please contact me so I can give you the credit for this idea!

Thanks for your time. kitfoxgil


	4. found the story!

Hey people I found the story I got the idea from Kirei of the Wind. My story is way different from that story.

And please keep voting people!


	5. SORRY!

Hey everyone I'm sorry but I'm putting all my stories on hold cause I keep coming up with new story ideas so until I get all my ideas written down of uploaded with at least one chapter then I don't know and I really don't have too much time on my hands cause of school, and so many different thing so again I'm SO sorry and if any one wants to help me a little I would appreciate it.

kitfoxgirl!


End file.
